1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to metal deforming and more particularly to a metal deforming apparatus and method for repairing dents in automobile body panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The automobile body repairing art requires the use of certain devices to straighten dents in auto body panels. These devices are usually leverage type devices. Ordinarily a hole is drilled into the dented area of the panel. A first tool is commonly threaded into the hole. A leverage member is then engaged with the first tool and leverage is applied to move the dented area substantially into alignment with the original panel surface.
Another such device is not threaded but also requires a hole to be drilled into the dented area. The tool is inserted through the hole and an angled portion of the tool engages the underside of the dented area. A leverage member is then engaged with the inserted tool and leverage is applied to substantially straighten the dent.
Both of the above-described devices are limited in that they require a hole to be drilled in the panel. Also, a limitation of the threaded tool is that the force of the leverage member can damage the threads.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.